Hoyt & Jessica x Tara
by Alice - UC
Summary: Até onde irá o amor de Hoyt por Jessica? Sera que Jessica tem certeza dos próprios sentimentos? Um triangulo amoroso? Quem sabe...
1. Capítulo 1

EM QUANTO ISSO EM ALGUM BECO DE FANGTASIA...

- Cara eu estou ouvindo seu coração bater bem devagar... – disse rindo em tom de deboche- Acho que tu vai morrer meu irmão. – E encravou seus dentes novamente no pescoço já quase sem pulsação.

Para Hoyt isso já não faz mais diferença alguma e enquanto sua pulsação cai vê o mundo se esvaindo pelos seus olhos, lembra-se de Jessica e como apesar de tudo eram felizes, sua única razão de felicidade é ela, de que adiantaria uma vida assim. Seu sangue pulsava de raiva ao lembrar-se de quando Jason traiu sua confiança e transou com a mulher que ele mais amava, – Filho da puta – disse num som quase inaudível. – Me transforma... – sussurrou de novo, mas o vampiro nem ouvia, estava completam ente em êxtase consumindo cada gota de sangue de Hoyt, pois naquele momento ele era somente mais uma deliciosa refeição.

-Me transforma... –suplicou remexendo-se na esperança do vampiro parar e escuta-lo, mas o vampiro estava cada vez mais forte, ou ele já estava fraco demais e já estava sendo totalmente drenado. – Me... Tran ... ans... Cara... Por... Fa... - Seu corpo ficou completamente leve e sua visão ficou turva, caiu no chão, nada mais importava é como se alguém tivesse o libertado, mas algo ainda estava estranho ainda tinha consciência, mas não podia se mexer.

- Jess..

- _HOYT?_

- DROGA! QUE PORRA ESTA ACONTECENDO COM ELE?

Jessica saiu correndo numa velocidade alcançada só por vampiros que mal era permitido ver rastro da cor de seus cabelos, chegou em Fangtasia bem próximo de onde sentiu que ele estaria e deparou-se com uma cena inimaginável que fez seu sangue ferver.

- _SUA VACA! QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE! SUA FILHA DA PUTA!- _gritou enfurecida dando um soco que a lançou a longe e só foi parada, pois bateu de costas num carro estacionado, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse completamente amassado ao formato do corpo.

Antes mesmo de Jessica se abaixar para ver como ele estava, foi atacada pelas costas e bateu com tudo na parede atrás dele, mas ela não sentiu nada estava apavorada ao ver Hoyte caído branco daquele jeito.

- _SUA PUTA VOCÊ MATOU ELE! JÁ TINHA DITO PARA FICAR LONGE DELE! POR QUE FEZ ISSO!- _grudou no pescoço dela com uma força descomunal de uma vampira mais velha, mas ela apesar de ser recém formada já havia bebido muito sangue de humanos o que fazia com que tivesse uma força igual ou talvez maior que a de Jessica.

- _EI SUA PUTA BRANQUELA PENSE DUAS VEZES ANTES DE ME ACUSAR!- _disse encravando as unhas no pescoço de Jessica e a lançando ao chão. – _ESCUTE COM MUITA CALMA, O QUE VOU TE DIZER! _Eu vim fumar um cigarro e vi Hoyt caído aqui no chão!

- _VOCÊ ESTA MENTINDO PORRA!SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA VADIA, EU SOU FILHA DO REI!_

_- E DAI? A PAM ME CRIOU E ELA O ERIC CRIOU ELA, SENDO ERIC AMIGO DO REI NÃO IMPORTA PORRA NENHUMA!_

_- FODA-SE! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM TARA!_

Tara largou Jessica que se aproximou rápido de Hoyt chegando a centímetros do rosto dele que estava com os olhos abertos com uma mistura de catatônico com sem vida. – Merda! Sussurrou com raiva – MERDA! _O QUE VOCÊ FEZ HOYT! SEU IMBECIL! NÃO ME DEIXA!_- mordeu o próprio pulso e deixou seu sangue cair dentro da boca dele. – ACORDA PORRA!

- Eu já dei meu sangue a ele... – disse Tara em tom calmo – mas... Não sei há quanto tempo aconteceu, então pode não funcionar.


	2. Capítulo 2 Sonho?

- Jess tudo o que eu fiz foi por você, não entendo por que você me largou... Por que transou com o imbecil do Steakhouse, ele trata todas as mulheres como lixo! Por você abdiquei até da minha mãe porra!

Mas meu desabafo parecia em vão, Jess estava sentada na minha frente num lugar vazio olhando para o nada como se eu não existisse ali e de seus olhos surgiram lagrimas de sangue. – Hoyt volta... – ela soluçava em seus olhos tinha uma dor profunda, - Jess... O que... O que houve? Eu estou aqui!

_-HOYT_- Seu grito invadiu meus ouvidos de forma alucinante acompanhada de uma dor profunda na minha cabeça, fechei meus olhos e levei as mãos aos ouvidos. Seu grito logo cessou junto com a dor em minha cabeça e quando abri meus olhos ela não estava mais lá e me vi dentro de um mar se sangue estranhamento aquele sangue foi entrando pela minha pele como se eu o estivesse absorvendo. Sentia minhas veias grossas pulsando e sugando cada gota do sangue que estava naquele chão, meu corpo sugou tudo aquilo com ferocidade, logo senti uma força descomunal uma energia eletrizante pulsando dentro de mim.

-Hoyt

-Jess?

- Vem cá! Olha só o que tenho pra você... - Disse mostrando o pescoço com uma linha de sangue que brilhava e por algum motivo me senti muito tentado, mas não queria machuca-la.

-Hoyt- Disse uma voz do outro lado, uma voz familiar, me virei e deparei-me com Tara me mostrando seu decote com também uma linha de sangue surgindo em um dos seios, que por sinal também me fez salivar – Vem cá! Olha só o que tenho pra você.

Olhei para as duas e senti novamente minha pulsação mais forte, um desejo incontrolável, elas foram se aproximando de mim e eu podia ver cada vez mais de perto o sangue delas escorrendo e brilhando. Pararam as duas a minha frente e estranhamente eu sentia algo incontrolável tanto por Jess como por Tara.

- MAS QUE DROGA ESTA ACONTECENDO COMIGO!

- Você tem que escolher Hoyt! – Disse as duas

- Não posso!

- ENTÃO ESCOLHEMOS POR VOCÊ! – Fui jogado no chão e ambas morderam meu pescoço uma de cada lado, mas estranhamente pararam olharam para mim se olharam sorrindo e morderam os próprios pulsos fazendo sangue escorrer em cima de mim, aproximaram os pulsos e deixaram o sangue cair em minha boca, algo foi queimando dentro de mim uma sensação louca de êxtase e quando abri meus olhos pude sentir presas aparecendo em minha boca, agarrei o braço de ambas fechei meus olhos e suguei cada gota.


	3. Capítulo 3 Despertar

Abri meus olhos, mas tudo que vi foi à escuridão.

- _Merda! MERDA! Ele já devia ter acordado!_

_-_Jess? Ela esta aqui?

Merda!- sussurrou para si mesmo. – Que lugar é este... – Ao analisar melhor pude notar que eu estava deitado num caixão e por mais estranho que pareça era bem confortável, e estranhamente eu me sentia bem, renovado... - Que merda! Parece que acabei de transar!- de repente flashs passaram pela minha cabeça e lembrei-me de coisas muito loucas, lembro-me de um vampiro me sugando, de repente de me ver num mar de sangue, de ver Jess e Tara me dando sangue... Tara? Por que ela faria isso?

- _Você ouviu isso? Cho que ele acordou!_

Uma luz fraca foi invadindo aquele buraco em que eu me encontrava e o primeiro rosto que vi foi de Tara. – Ora... Ora! Vem cá Jessica ver quem acordou. – Tara terminou de abrir o caixão e se recostou me analisando. Logo em seguida veio Jess se aproximando com uma cara de assustada e mordendo os lábios daquele jeito que adoro.

- Como você se sente? – disse se aproximando com receio

- Provavelmente melhor que antes- Tara disse dando um sorriso – Você se acostuma Hoyt, só quero ver a cara de sua mãe. – disse em meio a uma risada contida.

Sai de dentro do caixão dei uma esticada olhei para as duas e perguntei. – O que aconteceu? Tipo... Me lembro de um cara sugando meu sangue ontem ... Ahh... Lembro-me de vocês duas... Acho que foi um sonho eu sei lá – disse se esticando novamente e ponto as mãos na cabeça.

Tara deu um meio sorriso e disse – Encontrei você caído no chão no beco de Fangtasia você tava mal cara, provavelmente o cara tinha intenção de te drenar, mas por algum motivo não fez, ai fui te ajudar e te dei meu sangue.

- Que bom que acordou... – disse mal me olhando nos olhos.

-Uh... Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhos... HOYT?!- me chamou enquanto se dirigia até a porta. – Bem vindo!- após dizer, saiu tão rápido que a porta se fechou.

- O que ela quis dizer com bem vindo? Eu fiquei muito mal?

Neste momento ela me olhou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. - Você realmente não entendeu nada?- ela se aproximou de mim parecia com medo do que ia falar.

- Hoyt você é um vampiro... Bom na realidade ainda não, pois tecnicamente você tem que beber sangue.

- UAU! Ta explicado o porquê desta sensação gostosa. - disso num misto de surpresa e alegria.

Jessica o olhou com cara de desgosto – Era isso que você buscava o tempo todo então?

-Não sei... Talvez... Mas principalmente buscava estar próximo de você- disse se aproximando com a velocidade descomunal, fazendo Jessica arregalar os olhos, pois não estava acostumada com aquilo. - NOSSA! Seu cheiro! É delicioso...- disse se aproximando dela.

- Sai pra lá Hoyt! – disse dando-lhe um empurrão. – Vou lá pegar um True blood pra você fica ai porra!

Hoyt não conseguia ficar parado sentia seu corpo renovado de uma forma muito louca, podia escutar tudo de maneira alucinante e quando Jessica chegou trazendo o True blood ele podia sentir o cheio dela de uma forma muito louca, invadia cada poro de seu corpo, era como se estivesse com tesão só que muito melhor e isso fez com que suas presas se revelassem.

- Mas que... Porra é essa? – Jessica disse com os olhos arregalados para as presas e Hoyt. – CARALHO! Nunca vi presas assim!

- Deve ser para combinar com o que tenho aqui em baixo! – Riu maliciosamente para ela.

- TOMA LOGO ISSO! - disse entregando o True blood nas mãos dele.

Hoyt pegou e deu uma golada, instantaneamente seu reflexo o obrigou a cuspir tudo fora. - MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

- Como assim? É sangue hora essa! Valeu você sujou o chão tomo! Porra!

-Vá à merda Jessica! Que culpa tenho eu se isso tem gosto de vômito!

- VOMITO? Ahh já sei essa ceninha toda é por que você quer SANGUE DA FONTE NÉ!

Hoyt olhou para Jessica, muito irritado. – QUER SABER! DEVE SER ISSO MESMO! VOU SUGAR O SANGUE DA PRIMEIRA PUTA QUE VER NA MINHA FRENTE! – disse furioso e saiu rápido pela porta.

Jessica estava de olhos arregalados e jogou longe a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente.

- MERDA! Tenho que ir atrás dele- disse injuriada para si mesma, já que sabia que um vampiro recém-criado era muito perigoso a solta e ele teria que beber sangue o quanto antes. Largou tudo e saiu correndo pela porta.

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	4. Capítulo 4 Doce Sangue

Hoyt saiu porta a fora, já não era como antes ele andava rápido, muito rápido, uma velocidade descomunal, deixando-o fascinado – Finalmente Livre!- e realmente era assim que ele se sentia, tirando um detalhe... Jessica.

Avistou o Merllote's... Sempre frequentou este bar... Parou a distância suficiente para não ser visto... Não... Aquele não era o lugar que gostaria de estar... Apesar de ter passado bons momentos. Foi onde tomou o primeiro porre, comemorou seu primeiro emprego e onde conheceu a única mulher que ama e sempre vai amar... Jéssica!

- NÃO! – disse firme para si mesmo – Ainda não... - Se obrigou a afastar a tristeza que queria alojar-se novamente em seu coração.

Retomou a sensação de liberdade que lhe trazia andando em velocidade sub-humana e foi ao único que sentia que pertencia realmente no momento... Onde tudo começou – Fangtasia –

Estava a poucos metros de entrar em Fangtasia quando lembrou-se que estava usando a mesma roupa da noite anterior, pouco se importou, afinal estava se sentindo tão bem... Forte... Adentrou o estabelecimento e foi tomado por diversos aromas deliciosos que o fizeram fechar os olhos de tão extasiado... Sentia seu corpo completamente... Extremamente excitado e com isso suas presas se revelaram, fazendo se sentir ainda forte e sedutor. Abriu os olhos e seguiu em direção ao bar, sem deixar de notar que muitas vampiras estavam o observando, lançando-lhe olhares sedutores e curiosos, as que estavam dançando o faziam de maneira extremamente sedutora como se quisessem hipnotiza-lo com seus corpos, os vampiros o encaravam com olhar severo, como se ele fosse um novo oponente.

Sentou-se no banco em frente ao balcão, e ouviu um sussurro ao pé do ouvido, rente ao pescoço – Um recém- criado... Delícia! – ele se virou e deparou-se com uma linda vampira de cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis penetrantes, usava um corpete preto com um decote que exibia seus belos seios com toda sua sensualidade, calça de couro bem apertada, seu cheiro era fantástico... Doce... O envolveu...

- Nossa!- disse ela passando a mão na parte interna de sua coxa

- Que presas são essas... – disse aproximando a boca da dele e passando a língua em uma das pressas, deixando-o muito excitado e salivando.

- Hoyt?

Ele saiu do êxtase que se encontrava virando-se e viu Tara olhando incrédula para ele.

- Mas que porra você tá fazendo? Cadê a Jessica?

A loira se irritou pela interrupção do seu momento interessante, olhou para tara com cara feia e olhou para Hoyt – Quem é Jessica?

- CAI FORA VADIA – disse em voz firme revelando suas presas.

A loira encarou Tara mostrando as pressas também, estava extremamente ofendida, nestes rápidos segundos de tensão Pam aproximou-se rapidamente ao pé do ouvido de Tara – Que porra esta contendo aqui? – perguntou firme e calma.

- Nada não... A branquela já estava de saída!

Pam encarou Tara e a fez se recompor. A loira olhou para Hoyt passando a mão sem pudor em sua virilha – Agente se fala depois – disse passando a língua em suas presas novamente acompanhando de um beijo que ele acabou retribuindo, já que estava completamente embriagado por seu cheiro e gosto delicioso e em segundos desapareceu deixando-o completamente louco.

Tara e Pam estavam o encarando, mas o silencio foi cortado – Mas que dentes são esses? Que porra te aconteceu?- disse Pam surpresa.

Ele deu de ombros, sorriu e repetiu a mesma piada – É para combinar com o que tenho aqui em baixo.

- Era só o que me faltava! Mais respeito fedelho! Quem te criou?

Ele fez um gesto acenando para Tara.

Pam colocou uma mão na cintura e a outra no balcão. – Mas que merda! Que foi que eu te avisei!- disse dando um tapa atrás da cabeça de Tara que talvez tenha saído mais forte do que deveria, irritando-a- Não me avisou por que?

- Já bebeu sangue fedelho?

- Jessica me deu True Blood, mas tinha um gosto horrível! Acabei vomitando...

- Serve um drink para ele. – disse Pam a Tara

Analisou Hoyt com atenção. – Já vi presas assim... – Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando Tara disponibilizou três drinks

- Saúde! – sugeriu Tara e Hoy e Pam a acompanharam levantando o copo e cada um bebendo seu drink.

Hoyt sentiu um gosto podre, invadir sua boca, parecia atravessar suas entranhas, acabou cuspindo tudo no balcão.

- QUAL É PORRA! – disse Pam visivelmente irritada limpando alguns respingos em seu rosto. – DROGA! QUAL É A SUA?- seu tom de voz estava um tanto alterado.

- Desculpa! Mas isso esta com um gosto horrível!

-Você está louco? Não servimos sangue estragado!

Hoyt foi surpreendido por um cheiro deliciosamente familiar.

- Sabia que estaria aqui! – disse Jessica- Já bebeu sangue? – disse olhando surpresa para o balcão sujo de sangue.

- Como pode ver... Não! –disse Pam ainda limpando alguns respingos de sangue de sua roupa.

- Quer saber... Vou nessa!- disse se levantando e olhando em volta e acabou avistando novamente a loira que estava dançando naquele momento, mas foi interrompido por Jessica que segurou seu braço com força.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

Hoyt a olhou e sabia que ela estava preocupada com ele, mas ela tinha que aprender uma lição e por mais que a amasse ele precisava fazer isso.

- Me solta! – após dizer isso estranhamente a mão a que ela segurava ele foi sendo afastada, mas ela não a estava tocando, isso a fez arregalar os olhos incrédula.

- Se não me ama por que se preocupa comigo! – disse em tom firme que lhe doeu à alma, mas necessário e saiu em direção à loira.

Jessica ficou ali parada... Estática... Chocada...

- Ei! – chamou Tara oferecendo um drink, tirando Jessica o transe.

Jessica sentou-se no banco, olhou para o copo, olhou para Hoyt... Ia dizer algo, mas estava sem palavras, olhou para Tara que estava a olhando com um meio sorriso com aquele olhar de "eu te avisei" e abaixou a cabeça.

- Bebe isso!

Uma lágrima de sangue ameaçou cair... Mas ela se recompôs pegou o drink e antes de bebê-lo disse – Droga ele tem que beber sangue se não vai morrer.

Tara a olhou para ela – Realmente isso é muito estranho... Talvez ele prefira um tipo diferente de sangue... – fez uma pausa olhou para Hoyt que dançava com a vampira e depois para Jessica – Acho melhor você resolver de uma vez!

- Do que esta falando?

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas não é otário!

- Do que esta falando... – repetiu irritada- Que culpa tenho eu se ele não quer beber sangue? – disse irritada.

-Qual é ta na cara que você ama ele e todos sabemos que ele é louco por você... Mas que merda Jessica ele fez tudo isso por você! Se toca! Eu daria tudo para ter alguém que me ame...

- Me deixa em paz porra! – Jessica se virou e deu de cara com a loira e Hoyt quando dançavam.

- Sai da frente VADIA! – disse mostrando suas presas e dando um empurrão nela que a fez voar bater na parede do outro lado do bar, Hoyt a olhou com os olhos cerrados, um brilho no olhar acompanhado de um meio sorriso.

- VAI LA! AJUDA AQUELA VADIA!

- NÃO QUERO BRIGA AQUI PORRA! – disse Pam, mas foi bruscamente interrompida quando a loira velozmente se agarrou a Jessica dando-lhe tapas na cara.

- Você deve ser a Jessica, acabo com você em segundos!

- Mas que merda HOYT!- disse Pam

Hoyt se aproximou e segurou à loira pronto para retira-la de cima de Jessica.

- SOLTA ELA! – disse um vampiro jogando Hoyt longe.

Hoyt sentiu todos os seus ossos doerem, era como se meia tonelada de toras tivessem sido jogadas em cima dele. Tocou em sua cabeça e sentiu um corte, acompanhada de uma dor aguda. Começou a ouvir além da música, inúmeras vozes se misturando, ele se sentia tonto, mas levantou-se e saiu andando, não via mais ninguém direito, jessica, tara, a loira... Ninguem... Tudo começou a zunir, reuniu forças e andou o mais rápido que pode e foi até um dos becos de Fangtasia. Sentou-se no chão, tocou novamente na cabeça e o ferimento não havia estancado.

- Mas como eu deveria ter me curado! – disse a si mesmo.

Um cheiro doce... Familiar... Agora já sabia... Jessica... Este era o cheiro dela... Melhor cheiro do mundo.

- HOYT! ATÉ QUE ENFIM!- disse se aproximando dele – Vi quando te jogaram para longe você bateu em uma viga... – Droga aquilo ficou uma zona! Saquearam, Pam ficou muito irritada, sai rápido de lá... Com certeza isso chegará aos ouvidos de Bill. MERDA!- Jessica falava olhando em volta como se estivesse preocupada que alguém aparecesse.

- Eu estou me sentindo... Estranho... Meu machucado na cabeça... Ainda sangra...

- Droga!- Por um momento esqueci que não tinha bebido sangue! Você tem que tomar o quanto antes se não morre! – saiu em busca de uma garrafa de True Blood.

Jessica voltou alguns segundos depois que para Hoyt parecia uma eternidade. Ele se sentia péssimo e já estava praticamente deixado ao chão como moribundo, e uma poça de sangue já se formava... Ele já mal enxergava. Jessica voltará de mãos vazias e estava estática com a imagem que viu.

- Ah MEU DEUS! - Jessica se projetou sentada ao lado dele, acomodando-lhe a cabeça em seus braços e o abraçando. – Hoyt eu vasculhei tudo! Não tem sangue, saquearam tudo e não têm humanos mais aqui. – disse e lágrimas de sangue percorreram seu rosto. - Droga! Por que cuspiu fora quando lhe dei para tomar.

- Já disse por que... – a voz dele estava fraca. – Sabia que você tem o melhor cheiro do mundo. – disse sorrindo.

Em meio a soluços ela sorriu se aproximou de Hoyt e lhe beijou serenamente os lábios. Afastou-se... Revelou suas presas e mordeu o próprio pulso. – Você não vai morrer! – disse oferecendo o pulso o posicionando na boca dele.

As gotas de sangue percorreram-lhe os lábios adentrando-os, o perfume que vinha dela, se intensificou no gosto de seu sangue... Doce na medida certa, envolvia-lhe as entranhas... Suave... Perfeito... Forte...Hoyt não reparou mas estava completamente atracado ao braço dela, que não recuou, ele não queria parar...Aquilo era a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado... Ela já tinha bebido-lhe o sangue, mas ele era humano e vampiros alimentam-se de humanos e agora era ele bebendo o sangue dela da única mulher que amava, mas ela era uma vampira e ele estava bebendo sangue de vampiro... Como isso é possível?

.


	5. Chapter 5 Sentimento

EM FANGTASIA...

- Mais... Que... Merda!- disse Pam pasma ao olhar o que haviam feito com o lugar. – O que Erick diria se estivesse aqui? – disse sentando-se em um dos bancos do bar.- Esse lugar está um fiasco.

- Calma- disse Tara tocando-lhe um dos ombros. – Agente resolve!

Pam a olhou com profundo ódio. – Calma... Uma PORRA! – disse levantando-se e encarando- a - Estou FARTA de recém-criados! Acham-se os fodões donos do mundo!

Tara estava obviamente ofendida, mas manteve-se firme pois sabia que não adiantava brigar com Pam, já estava magoada com tudo que haviam feito em Fangtasia.

- Aquela puta ruiva e o namoradinho dela estão PROIBIDOS de entrar aqui! – disse Pam convicta

- Qual é Pam! Já trabalhei em bar e uma hora ou sempre acontece algo assim...

- NÃO NO MEU BAR! Temos que limpar essa porra toda para amanhâ, mas já esta quase amanhecendo...

- Ei! Você esta ouvindo isso?

- Era só o que me faltava mais vândalos!

* * *

NO BECO DE FANGTASIA...

Ele nunca havia pensado que sangue seria tão bom... Doce... Envolvente e ao mesmo tempo forte, podia sentir o liquido preenchendo lhe o corpo de forma eletrizante... E sendo o sangue dela... JESSICA! Jessica? A única mulher que ele já amou e ama com todas as suas forças sendo ela vampira ou não, isso não importava, por ela faria qualquer coisa. Entre o misto de prazer abriu os olhos e viu que ela o olhava, mas por que ela estava fazendo isso? Logo ela? Que mentiu pra ele e o traiu com o próprio "amigo".

NÃO! – disse soltando-lhe o braço e afastando-se. Por mais delicioso fosse o sangue dela, por mais que o deixa-se forte, que o excitasse, que ele quisesse mais e mais o gosto da traição era maior, um ódio cresceu no peito dele.

Seu sague estava fervendo e imagens passaram pela sua cabeça, possíveis imagens da traição dela transando com Jason, seu peito doía e sentia um nó na garganta e por mais que o seu sangue fosse à coisa mais deliciosa que tivesse provado não podia mais aguentar. – NÃO! Não quero! Seu sangue tem gosto de traição!

Ela olhou-o indignada- EU TO SALVANDO TUA DROGA DE VIDA E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADEÇE?

Ele aproximou-se dela em velocidade sub-humana e parou rente ao rosto dela, fazendo-a se assustar. – É ISSO QUE SOU?- gritou – Por que não me deixou morrer? –disse fixando os olhos nos dela.

Ela abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saiam, olhares fixados, nenhum deles recuou o momento parecia ter congelado. Ele estava tão perto, presas evidentes, aqueles olhos azuis a encarando com intensidade, sentia-se confusa o que ela estava sentindo? Nunca entendeu por que os sentimentos dela por Hoyt haviam acabado, mas por que ela se preocupava com ele...

Corpos tão próximos... Ele sentia-se completamente atraído por ela... Seu cheiro... Sua boca... Seu gosto... Seu sangue... O que ele devia fazer? Esquece-la? Agora que estava fadado à eternidade...

- Ainda bem que Tara é minha criadora!- disse de forma dura encarando ela.

Essas palavras foram como facas no peito dela.

- Que bom HOYT! A proposito onde está sua CRIADORA quando você estava jogado no chão morrendo?- disse ironicamente indignada

- MAS QUE PORRA TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – disse Pam – Vocês estão loucos? Deviam ter caído fora depois da merda que fizeram aqui!

Os dois olhavam para Pam envergonhados sem se mover.

- Ei ruivinha! Acho melhor correr já esta quase amanhecendo. – disse Pam

Jessica podia sentir o amanhecer chegando... O calor do sol querendo invadir a escuridão. Olhou para Hoyt queria dizer algo mas não sabia o que. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Hoyt! Vamos você pode ficar aqui... E da família agora – disse Tara em meio sorriso

Jessica escutou Tara e seu sangue subiu suas presas revelaram-se trazendo a atenção dele novamente para si.

- É Hoyt!- disse com nó na garganta – Agora você é da família! Vai! Sua criadora esta chamando! – disse olhando-o nos olhos com profunda raiva e ironia, podia sentir que uma lagrima de sangue estava prestes a surgir, respirou fundo e saiu o mais rápido que pode, pois além de não aguentar mais aquela situação estava prestes a amanhecer.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, não sabia mais o que sentir e o que fazer, ela era como uma droga e agora mais do que nunca podia senti-la nele, já que seu gosto o cheiro estavam impregnado em todo seu corpo, mas ele queria mais, queria abraça-la... Beija-la loucamente como se nada mais existisse... Queria beijar cada ângulo do corpo dela, sentir seu corpo tocando o dela, consumar aquele amor de forma enlouquecida. Mas como esquecer... Aquilo estava impregnado em sua mente, estava inseguro e ela o confundia.

- Acorda Dom Juan! – disse Tara, o olhando recostada na porta.

- Eu... – disse Hoyt, ainda estático no mesmo lugar.

- Entra- chamou Pam - Você precisa descansar... É muita informação para uma noite só!

- Calma! Vocês tem a eternidade para se acertar. – disse Tara – E... Da um tempo a ela... Ela te ama você sabe disso.

- Não tenho tanta certeza... Senão ela não teria transado com o meu melhor amigo. – disse ele serio.

- Jason? Cara se liga Jason transou com a metade da cidade!

Pam revirou os olhos

- Isso não ajuda em nada- disse ele

- Vamos fazer o seguinte vamos fingir que estamos juntos!

Hoyt a olhou sem entender

- Vamos fingir que estamos namorando, se ela ficar irritada... Já sabes o que ela sente.

- Minha nossa! Era só o que me faltava, que coisa mais infantil!- disse Pam. – Vamos entrando devíamos estar arrumando o bar para amanha anoite e dormir logo!

- Tudo bem. – disse ele para Tara

- Mas temos que ser convincentes! – disse Tara

- A proposito moleque, já que vai ficar aqui terá que trabalhar, assim como Tara então não marca bobeira. ENTENDEU?- disse Pam

Tara deu um sorriso... Gostava muito de Pam e sabia que ela não odiava tanto assim os recém-criados. – Valeu por deixa-lo ficar aqui.

- O que eu posso fazer? Você o criou! É sua responsabilidade!- disse Pam

- Desculpe criar tantos problemas a vocês... – disse Hoyt

- Vamos indo, o sol esta nascendo e amanha temos muito trabalho a fazer!

Hoyt sorriu para Tara e Pam, mas seu coração estava em frangalhos. Como Jessica reagiria? Não sabia se o resultado seria bom a ponto de ele reconquista-la ou se ela o odiaria para sempre. Mas será que ele conseguiria esquecer tudo o que ela fez a ele?

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


End file.
